Emma
by CheeryRaindrops
Summary: It's 25 years after Sarah's first trip into the Labyrinth and it's now up to her daughter, Emma, to rescue Sarah after Jareth kidnaps her. But who will she meet along the way? What matters more, family or love? Read and watch her journey...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Mom, please! It's social suicide if I don't go!"

"No, Emma. It's a school night and the last time Alex threw a party, the police had to get involved!" Sarah countered, her voice slightly raised.

"But mom-"

"No buts! Besides I know for a fact that Alex's parents have forbidden parties while they're away. I'm sorry but no."

Emma groaned loudly, her shoulders heavy with all the troubles of a middle-class American teenager. She stormed away into her room screaming at the top of her lungs, "I hate you!"

The door slammed.

Sarah sighed and continued to sort out her washing. She liked to keep her hands busy while she thought. _Oh, to be fourteen... everything's a drama. _

She chuckled softly to herself. _She's just like me when I was her age._

She found her mind turning to the events of 1986 and wondering if they had been real after all. It had been so long since her adventure in the Labyrinth, not even Hoggle or Ludo visited anymore. Sometimes she missed them but generally she was happy with her now-tranquil life. Sarah's eyes flashed to Emma's bedroom door.

_Besides, I wouldn't want to expose Emma to that._

Yes, normality was good. It was familiar. Sarah worked as an English teacher at Emma's high school. She had long since split up with Emma's father but it was an amiable separation and they had worked out a visiting routine that pleased everyone. And Sarah was enjoying a budding relationship with one of her co-workers too.

She never thought of Jareth.

Ever.

Well…

Now and then maybe…

There had been a certain _thrill _to having a goblin king pursuing her. But he had just been toying with her, hadn't he? He just wanted Toby as another minion and she was in the way. But Sarah couldn't deny that even thinking of that ballroom, his dancing with her, made her feel giddy. When he had touched her she'd felt sparks shooting all through her body…

But that was all over now. She was grown-up woman with a grown-up life and grown-up responsibilities. She doubted very much that the goblin king would want her now.

She glanced at the clock and noticed it was getting late so, forcing any thoughts of Jareth of her mind, she started to get ready for bed. As she brushed her teeth, she regarded her appearance. She was still beautiful. She still had the enviably luscious hair of her teens though her features had grown sharper with age. But without a doubt, she was an attractive woman.

She sighed, agitated. _What's with me tonight?_

Sarah tossed and turned for hours that night but sleep would not come. She lay on her side, on her back, on her other side, her stomach, and on her back again but no position felt comfortable. Lightning and thunder crashed and flashed outside, reminiscent of that night 24 years ago. Sarah pulled her covers tighter around her. _I'm just being silly, _she tried to reassure herself.

She froze and her blood ran cold as she heard several mischievous giggles from various places in her bedroom. Sitting up, she swallowed and tried to sound braver than she felt. "Who's there?"

There was no answer.

"I said who's there?" she questioned, a little louder.

Silence.

"This is _my _house. If you don't leave right now, I _will_ call the police," she tried.

Someone sighed. "You always were so possessive, Sarah."

She turned around slowly, knowing perfectly who the voice belonged to but terrified at her keenness to confirm her suspicion.

"It was always me, me, me with you. I'm sad to see you're still so ungrateful."

There he was. The same old Jareth, with a wolfish grin and eye-catching in an elaborate outfit of lace, leather and leggings.

"Have you missed me, my dear Sarah?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The reality of their fight was beginning to dawn on Emma and she cringed at the thought of what she'd said. It was just so… _teenage_.

Emma knew that she would have to go and make up with her mother if she wanted to preserve her dignity. She put it off for as long as she possibly could before dragging herself out of her bedroom.

Knocking lightly on Sarah's door, Emma mumbled quietly, "Mom, I'm sorry. The party doesn't matter that much."

Sarah didn't answer.

Emma felt put out. She knew her behaviour had been childish but Sarah was being a bit extreme with the silent treatment. She opened the door to confront her mother but she was met with only and empty room.

"Mom? Mom, where are you?" Emma questioned the darkness. The horrible feeling of _something's seriously wrong _clogged her throat and quickened her breathing. She slumped onto Sarah's bed and tried to think of what to do.

_The police. Yes. I'll call the police, that's what I'll do!_

She reached for her mother's bedside telephone but she was stopped by a large, knobbly hand. She looked down into the face of the ugliest little man she'd ever seen. His hair and eyebrows were wild and bushy, his face was heavily lined and his nose was a gnarly blob on his head.

Emma screamed and jumped back against a huge hairy monster with fearsome teeth. Still screaming, she backed into a corner while the things, joined by a strange fox-like creature, tried to calm her.

She lashed out at them. "Where's my mother?!"

"Hush, maiden!" the fox-creature begged. "We are friends of Sarah!"

The hairy monster nodded in agreement. "Sawah, fwend!"

Emma had relaxed enough to ask, "What… What the hell is going on?"

The little, ugly man spoke now, rubbing the back of his head. "That's a long story…"

Emma folded her arms. "I have time," she said even though she wasn't sure if she actually did.

"Well… A long time ago, when Sarah was your age, she did something bad. She wished away her baby brother to the king of the goblins. By the time she'd realised what she'd done, it was too late. But she bravely defeated the Labyrinth and King Jareth. Then everything was fine but now he's come back for her and…" he stopped and gestured to the empty room. "You know."

Emma huffed, astonished. "I can't believe it. How come she never mentioned you?"

The fox answered, rather sadly. "When the lady discovered she was with child, we guessed she wouldn't want the infant to know about Jareth or the Labyrinth so we stopped visiting and she seemed happy enough without us so we stayed away."

"Oh. Sorry."

"But," he continued. "Due to the circumstances, we have found you. Only you can save Sarah."

Emma frowned. "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to help but I'm only fourteen! I can't save _anyone_!"

"As we said, Sarah was only your age when she saved Toby."

Emma took a deep breath. "Okay... And you three will help me, right?"

They all looked down sheepishly. "We would but Jareth put a spell on the kingdom that keeps us out. He doesn't trust us because we helped your mother the first time."

Panic hit Emma hard. "So I have to do it all on my own?!"

The man bit his lip. "_Technically_, yes. But I'm sure you'll find friends there. Jareth is not a kind leader so we know that there will be subjects willing to defy him."

Emma sat silently for a while. _Well, what choice do I have? She's my mom. I can't just do _nothing_!_

She stood up, smiling as bravely as she could. "Right. I'll do it!"

They smiled and took her hand.

"Close your eyes," instructed the little man. She did so and felt the air moving around her. The strange sensation of pins and needles arose all over her body. She opened her eyes and she was somewhere else.

It was a strange land of orange and russet colours. The ground was made up of sparkling sand.

"I am sorry, my lady, but we must leave you here," the fox-thing said.

Emma swallowed. "Oh. Yes. Of course. Wait! Can I at least know your names?" she asked.

"Why, of course. I am Sir Didymus and this is Hoggle and this is my brother, Ludo."

Emma decided not to ask.

"Right," she said smiling, almost tearfully. "Goodbye then, Sir Didymus, Hoggle and Ludo."

"Oh, and Emma!"

"Yes?"

"Remember; things aren't always as they seem in this place!"

They said their goodbyes and walked away into the strange land.

Emma turned around and took a deep breath.

"The Labyrinth… Well, come on feet!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The character of Hannah is based on one of my lovely big sisters (TartanLassie) so please check out her page! I will try and update every Sunday or Monday night to bring some cheer into the start of your week. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter Three**

Emma walked down the long, gloomy path, searching for a turn-off. She absent-mindedly ran her hand along the wall but stopped suddenly when she saw a strange moss-like thing with _eyes_. She was shocked at first but quickly calmed herself. With narrowed eyes she murmured, "Is that the best you can do, goblin king?"

She walked on.

And on.

And on.

Emma huffed, exasperated. It seemed to go on forever. "Where are the turns?" She went to lean against the wall so she could think but found herself falling backward. _What the…?!_

She scrambled back up and looked at the wall. Slowly reaching out one hand, she found nothing. "Oooh…" she said as realisation hit. She travelled this way for a while until she was in far enough the walls didn't trick her. As much.

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Sarah was not happy.

"How dare you!" she yelled. "Take me home _right now_!"

"Ah, Sarah. You were only too happy to quote those wretched words at me but they still apply the other way round." Jareth leaned forward, so he was smirking right in front of her face. "You, Sarah, have no power over me."

Sarah screeched through gritted teeth.

"Now, now. Put your claws away, you little lioness."

She gripped the sides of her head in frustration. "What about Emma?!"

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I'm sure your _little friends _have informed her of the situation. No doubt she'll be running to your rescue," he drawled in a bored voice, waving his hand. "How very brave."

Sarah glared. "Don't talk about my daughter. Don't even think about her."

"I have to say, when I discovered you had a child, my feelings were hurt."

"You don't have feelings, goblin king," Sarah hissed but her heart was racing. _Why would he be hurt?_

He grinned. "'Goblin king'. This is just like the old days! Tell me, did you speak of your time in the Labyrinth to your Emma?"

"No," said Sarah coldly.

"Why ever not? I'm sure she would have been _fascinated _to hear about it."

Though Sarah hated to admit it, the way he said 'fascinated' sent excited little shivers down her spine. But she bluffed admirably.

"As if. Sorry to burst your bubble, but the Labyrinth is not _that _impressive."

He laughed. "Well it is partly your creation."

Sarah's look could have frozen the fires of Hell.

"Now, shall we see how little Emma is getting on?" he said, holding up a crystal ball.

A large lake shimmered in front of Emma. Its surface glittered and the grass, flowers and weeds that framed it were untended. It was wildly beautiful. Emma stopped to admire the view.

Something moved beneath the water and a tail rose and then dived back down under the surface. The ripples on the lake indicated that whatever it was was coming closer. Emma didn't move, her curiosity kept her glued to the spot.

Suddenly, a head popped up. It was a woman. She was beautiful and her blonde curls were perfect. Her skin was milky white but what really caught Emma's attention were her eyes. Her eyes were a strange dark blue colour but they had flecks of black and grey in them. The woman's eyes were like a stormy sky.

She smiled with her cherry lips and flicked her tail playfully.

Emma's expression was incredulous. "Are you a –a mermaid?" she stuttered.

She chuckled softly. It was like the muffled bubbling of a stream. "My people have many names –mermaids, the merrow, merrymaids, meerfrauen, meerminnen… However _my_ name is Hannah."

"Hannah," breathed Emma.

Hannah sighed contentedly and then smiled but her smile had a sharpness. "Would you like to hear some music?"

"Yes please," answered Emma, entranced.

The mermaid picked up a small harp from the bank and started playing while she sang in hauntingly sweet voice. It was the most delightful thing Emma had ever heard. Every note stirred her heart and she was full of sorrow at the thought that that it would end. She waded into the lake to be closer to that beautiful music and its stunning musician. She hadn't even realised that the mermaid was moving backwards, deeper into the water.

Soon Emma was thigh-deep in the lake but she didn't care that her jeans were soaking wet and that the water was cold.

"Hannah! Stop that!" yelled a voice.

"Oh, don't be a spoilsport, princey," purred Hannah.

"Now," the voice demanded but Emma couldn't hear it. She couldn't hear anything over her pain that the music had stopped. Hannah moodily threw the harp back on the bank and dived beneath the water while Emma felt herself being pulled out of the water. The spell was broken.

The first thing she said was, "I'm bloody freezing."

Her rescuer looked puzzled and then he laughed loudly. "Never has a subject spoken to me like that!"

Emma finally processed that he had rescued her and thanked him. _Hang on, he might be one of the people here that will help me._

"So, um, what do you think of King Jareth's ruling?"

He looked at her oddly before shrugging. "He's alright. Bit nasty at times."

"Do you know about a woman called Sarah Williams?" Emma asked bluntly.

"Uh yeah. She wished away her brother _ages ago_ -like, before I was born- and she won him back."

"Okay, I'm going to be straight with you –I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Oh! Jonquil," he answered.

"Well, Jonquil, Sarah's my mother and Jareth has kidnapped her so I've come to the rescue. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus said I would find friends in here and well, seeing as you just saved me…" Emma let her sentence trail off.

The boy was quiet for what felt like hours to Emma but was more likely a few seconds. "You want me to help you?" he said finally.

Emma swallowed. "Yes."

Again there was a long silence before he answered. "Um. Okay. Sure."

Emma relaxed. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why not? What do you want me to do?"

Prince Jonquil didn't have a lot of time for mermaids. They were selfish, cruel creatures that wold kill for fun. So he wasn't surprised when he saw Hannah luring some poor girl into the lake. He sighed and yelled for her to stop.

After he'd pulled the girl of the water, he had a chance to look at her properly.

_She's lovely… _he thought, gazing at her bright blue eyes, and then blushed.

"I'm bloody freezing," the girl said and he paused before laughing. How strange it was that a subject would be so bold in front of her prince.

She began to ask about Jareth's ruling and he groaned inwardly. _Another one of my father's scorned lovers looking for revenge…_

But she continued to witter on about Sarah Williams and the situation was explained to him. He listened as best as he could but all he could think about was how interestingly her lips moved and wonder what they felt like. He caught on to the last of what she was saying and it dawned on him. _Oh, she's a human!_

He thought over her request. _If I only helped her until she got to the castle then maybe he would never find out. No! It's too risky! Oh, but she's so pretty…_

He battled with his conscience for a while before deciding to help the girl.

_I really hope this ends well, _he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry it's so late! Life and school and laziness got in the way! I won't be able to upload next Monday either :( And finally sorry the chapter is so short! Please, please, please forgive me!**

**Chapter Four**

Emma and Jonquil walked further and further into the Labyrinth, slowly getting to know each other better. They spoke of their favourite music, art, books and theatre. Even though neither had ever heard of the other's preference, they pretended because they found themselves enjoying each other's company.

Emma stopped and slapped her head. "Oh my God, why didn't I think of this before?!"

"What?" Jonquil asked with his head cocked to one side.

"Just give me a boost and I'll walk on top of the wall. I'll be able to see where I am easier and it'll take half the time!" Emma beamed, thinking she'd solved all their problems.

"No," he murmured. "The walls can be very… tricky. I wouldn't trust them, if I were you."

Emma's face fell and she sighed. Every idea she came up with, there was some sort of complication and Jonquil would just say that he wouldn't trust it. She knew he was trying to be nice but somehow that made it worse. She felt stupid. But then he would smile at her and suddenly it wouldn't be such a big deal after all.

Sarah and Jareth had stopped gazing into the crystal after the mermaid incident and Jareth had not seen his son assist Emma.

"Jareth, please! I have to make sure she's alright!"

"But dear, sweet Sarah! We're having so much fun!"

"Are you completely heartless? But then again, I suppose you wouldn't understand. I pity you! You are the only one who loves you. How does it feel to live in a world where people only spend time with you because you scare them?"

To her surprise, he roared with laughter. "Oh, Sarah, you really haven't changed at all, have you? I actually have a child too."

Sarah couldn't help but feel jealous. "O-Oh."

"A wife, too."

"You have a wife?!"

He sighed. "Yes. It was a political marriage. She was pretty enough so we produced a son quickly. I don't see her much these days."

"That's so sad," Sarah snorted.

"I thought you were divorced?"

"Well yes but I was in love when I married him."

"Hm. 'Course you were."

"I was!

"Human love is so very… fickle. You fall in and out of love all the time. It's beautiful but pointless."

Sarah was furious and she clenched her fists at her sides. "So what, goblins don't feel love?"

"Not usually. But now and then a goblin will fall in love and he or she will be true to that person forever."

There was a long pause before Sarah's eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

Another long pause.

"Well, yes. But you believed it for a second, didn't you?"

His childish grin enraged her even more.

_Goblins! _She thought. _Everything's fun and games to them!_


End file.
